Twilight Tale
by Angelics-d
Summary: Warnings: YaoiShonenai! AU. Riku moved from Destiny Island, leaving the 14yearsold Sora behind. But Sora was surely not the waiting type, even though it leads him to meddle with troublesome problems. RikuxSora&other pairings. Rating might change
1. Prologue: Separation, Farewell

**The Twilight Tale**

**By Angelics-d

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I never owns Kingdom Hearts series. If I do.. er… I'll make the secret ending to be Riku and Sora's 'special moments'? Then the next Kingdom Hearts series will be a yaoi love sim! -laughs unreasonably, got keyblades thrown at me-

Pairings: RikuxSora, Other pairings? Well, I have thought about some, but you should see it by yourself -grins, ran away before got whacked-

Rating: Ng... I think it's T.. but just say M for safety.. -sweatdrop-

Summary: Sora had waited long enough until he couldn't wait for his silver head friend anymore. So, he decided to go to Twilight Town in hope to find Riku. But there's something terribly wrong there..

Warnings: AU, Yaoi (Shonen-ai at least… That means boy loves boy and you know what will happen next), and there might be some spoilers from the Kingdom Hearts 2.

Ehm.. that's the warning. Don't like it? Feel free to click on the back button. You don't mind them? Then make your way to the A/N before the story, but it doesn't matter if you just jump right to the story anyway..

A/N: First, I think the title sucks..-started to kick and punch my pillow in irritation- And.. actually, I haven't play KH2.. I just happen to watch the videos and then this story popped up out of nowhere. This is my second attempt to make a KH story. The first one still needs to be fixed, so here it goes.

Oh, yeah, for those who're reading my GSD fic.. you have to be a little more patient for chapter 4. I just need a few more sentences to make the story right.. er.. well.. so, sorry to make you wait longer -sweatdrop- Okay, back to this fic, I just need 1 sentence for this:

Happy reading!

**Terminology**:

-manga : comic book

* * *

Prologue

Separation, Farewell

"Liar!" A 14-year-old boy yelled at his friend. The boy turned around and crossed his arms in front of his chest, blowing his cheeks as he tried hard not to cry. A silver haired one behind him could only sighed at his friend's antics.

"C'mon Sora.."

"I don't want any excuses." Sora countered hard. The older boy scratched his not itching head as he tried to put up the right words. His best friend's stubbornness was not something new for him.

"Sora, I also don't want to go.. but.."

"You can stay! Why not?" The shorter boy cut him loud as he turned around. His eyes silently pleading to his friend. "You can live at my house. We had spare rooms. So you don't have to.."

"Sora, listen to me." With that the brunette went silent as the blue eyes look at the aqua with a frown. "I'd like to. But I can't.. I can't leave my parents.." His voice was steady, but his friend could feel that he was as desperate as the tanned boy was. "Not now, Sora.."

"But you promised…" Finally he couldn't hold it anymore and began to sob. "You promised we'll always be together... You promised me!" The taller boy quickly pulled him in a tight hug and rocked him back and forth.

"There's nothing I can do, Sora." The sad aqua look at the boy in his arms. "I'm so sorry.. But I promise, I'll go back to you."

"When?" The tanned boy finally look up as his hands wiped the tears from his eyes. He felt a hope glinted in those words.

"I don't know yet. But I'll come back to pick you up. Then we could live together."

"Happily ever after.." There's a brief silence before the older boy busted into laughter. Sora frowned at that. "Hey! What's wrong with that! Usually it's there at the end of a story, right?"

"Yeah.. but.." The pale skin boy laughed some more. He tried to calm himself before he continued his words, "That's what you call a mood breaking, you know?" The other boy pouted, casting a smile on the silver haired one. He pulled him in an embrace again as he whispered, "We'll surely live happily. Just wait for me, Sora. I'll come back for you."

The spiky brunette nodded and hugged back. "You promise," he said, exchanging smiles with the silver head before they closed the gap in a soft kiss.

"I love you.."

"Love you too, Riku.."

-----------------------------------

"Okay.. jackets, toothbrush, towels.. Ng.. what's next?" A boy with spiky cinnamon colored hair asked himself as he eyed his suitcase. Then he started to picked up some more things, such as books-mostly manga- and games, then throwing them at the direction of his suitcase. He was lost in his thoughts until a red haired girl in pink dress(imagine her costume in KH2) came in, frowning at the scene.

"My goodness, Sora. If you keep that up, surely you'll ruin your suitcase."

Sora finally turned around to see that his suitcase was too full even for a pack of biscuits, yet the brunette still got some things that's bigger than books in his hands. The girl shook her head at her friend's antics. "Auntie is right to ask me to help you.." She said calmly, causing the boy to blow up his cheeks in response.

"Kairi.. I can do it by myself." The boy said as he started to tidy up his suitcase again. Kairi shrugged but obeying her childhood friend's words would be the last thing she do at the moment.

"And ended up wrecking your only suitcase? Right. Remember last time you got your bag tore up on the study tour?" The red head said as she kneeled beside Sora to help him. The brunette only rolled his blue eyes but didn't protest further. There's a nice brief silence as they got busy sorting the things until Kairi spoke up.

"Feeling nervous?"

Sora turned his head at her with a quirked eyebrow. "What's that about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Or maybe.. I should say it as _who_ I'm talking about." Kairi smiled playfully as she saw a blush started to creep on her friend's face. They knew each other long enough to understand that. "It's been two years..."

"Yeah.." Sora eyed the photo of him and a certain silver haired boy on his desk. He really missed his friend.. ah, no, that's not the right word. He missed his lover. He missed him so badly that he decided to enroll in Twilight High instead continuing his study in the local high school. He was really stubborn, and that made a miracle that he was accepted there. The whole Destiny Islands got surprised by that since the usual happy-go-lucky Sora studied hard just to get himself in the high school that was well known for it's difficult entrance exams. But his family thought of it as a bright side since their son became more serious in his study, not knowing the brunette's other goal by entering there.

"So you're going to stay with your cousin?" Kairi asked again as she quirked an eyebrow at Sora's wooden sword that was miraculously got inside the suitcase and took it out.

"Yup. Remember Roxas? He visited Destiny Islands on summer five years ago." He said as he took out a dictionary. After thinking twice, the spiky haired boy threw it to his bed, decided not to bring it.

Kairi frowned for a moment before her palms met each other in a clap. "Oh, that one! I remembered him. You two were naughty enough to exchange role once and no one realized it except..."

"Riku."

"Yeah.. Even though you two were using wigs that time." Kairi giggled as she took out a really thick jacket. She got protested by Sora before he was reminded that there's no way Twilight Town snowing even though it's winter. "Riku.. I wonder how he looks like now." She continued as she threw the jacket gracefully to the bed.

"Longer hair for sure. He never want to cut his hair." Sora chuckled as he threw another manga in the suitcase. But Kairi took it out and put it in his backpack instead.

"Wasn't that because you said that he looks good with long hair?" The brunette gave her another frown, wondering how she could still remember it when he himself barely knew about it. "Don't underestimate my memory." was all he got from those pink lips, making him groaned as he shut his suitcase closed. Thanks to her now his suitcase was much tidier than before but his bed was much more messy, terribly messy was the right word maybe..

"Oh, great. Now I got to do another cleaning." He fumed as he started to sorted out the scattered books. Kairi giggled at that.

"I'll help you." The red haired girl said as she picked up the clothes and put it in the closet. Sora gave her a thankful smile and the two of them ended up tidying the room until the sun was about to set.

"Well, you'll leave tomorrow, right?" Kairi asked as she clapped her hands as they finished their tasks. The boy was smiling in satisfaction before he turned to face his childhood friend.

"Yeah, I should leave in the morning so I will got there before snack time." Sora shrugged then sighed, "Since the other train would get me there at midnight." The red head realized the troubling glint on his blue eyes, she was about to asked it when he continued, "I wished I got some more time for.. you know.."

Kairi gave him an 'Oh, I see' look before she smiled and pulled Sora's hand. "I'll show you something."

Sora frowned in confusion as he let her lead him to his living room, only to gasp in surprise when the door opened with a loud "SURPRISE!"

There stood all of his friends. Wakka, Tidus and Selphie were standing at the front row, grinning at him. His living room had magically transformed so it was ready for a party. Some white cloth with 'GOODBYE SORA', 'FAREWELL!', and 'WE"LL MISS YOU' written on them was hanging on the wall near the ceiling.

The brunette opened and closed his mouth in attempt to say something. When nothing came out, he turned around to see his childhood friend grinning at him. "Surprise." She said sweetly and joined their other friends before turning around to the still-shocked boy.

"Oh, guys.. I.. I don't know.." Sora finally chuckled, a single tear slipped off his beautiful eyes. Who would thought his friends would held a farewell party in his own house! Moreover, without him knowing. He didn't eve heard them preparing it! "Thanks, guys. It really meant a lot.." That was all he could say before his friends beamed at him and started to attack him with hugs.

-----------------------------------

"It was your idea, wasn't it?" The cinnamon haired boy asked the red haired one, who replied him with an innocent smile.

"Yes? What are you talking about, Sora?" The boy sighed and slumped beside her on the sofa. His other friends were busy lining up to get their dinner.

"Selphie told me everything." The blue eyes look at the girl who gave a glare to a certain brunette. "So, it's really you."

Kairi chuckled as she held up her hands. "Okay, okay. I admit, it's me. I'm also the one who have to make sure you didn't get any hint about this party."

"And that's really successful." She smiled in satisfaction at the compliment and took another sip of her juice when Sora continued. "Thanks, Kairi. It was.. really great." He smiled gently at the red head who was looking into his eyes now.

"Anytime, Sora." She returned the smile warmly. "Friends forever."

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's the end of this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one! Don't forget to click on the review button to let me know of your thoughts about this fic. Well.. hopefully I'll update it quick coz I got some other fic also -sweatdrop- Oh, well, wish me luck! 

Angelics-d


	2. Chapter 1: The Start Over Point

**The Twilight Tale**

**By Angelics-d

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I want Rikuuuuuuuu! But how could I own him…? -cries- Well.. I also had no chance to own any characters of Kingdom Hearts series… -cries louder-

Pairings: RikuxSora, Other pairings? Well, I have thought about some, but you should see it by yourself -grins, ran away before got whacked-

Summary: Sora had waited long enough until he couldn't wait for his silver head friend anymore. So, he decided to go to Twilight Town in hope to find Riku. But there's something terribly wrong there..

Warnings: AU, Yaoi (Shonen-ai at least… That means boy loves boy and you know what will happen next), OOC-ness (Hopefully slight… I only played half of the game… -sobsobsob- ) and there might be some spoilers from the Kingdom Hearts 2.

Ehm.. that's the warning. Don't like it? Feel free to click on the back button. You don't mind them? Then make your way to the A/N before the story… if you're interested, since it's also okay if you just jump right to the story anyway…

A/N: Okay… the beginning of this chapter is a rather weird in my opinion, yet it still fit.. -sweatdrop- Okay, let's welcome some new casts in this chapter! Enjoy!

Almost forgot, thanks for everyone who review, sorry I can't reply your reviews one by one -bows in apology-

/_blahblah_/ -- thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Start Over Point**

"Bye-bye Sora!"

"Take care!"

"We'll miss you!"

"Don't forget to send us some letters."

"Just don't forget to remind me for that." The brunette said with a grin, earning a playful smack from Wakka followed by everyone's laughed.

That very day, Sora was ready to go to Twilight Town with his family and friends sending him off. He gave his parents a hug as he said, "I'm off, Mom… Dad…" His parents smiled and nodded at him. They know their house will be very quiet with their son departure, yet it's meant for his study so they can't help to be happy at the same time.

"I've already sent a letter to your uncle, your cousin should be there to pick you up."

"Okay, Dad." Sora nodded. His blue eyes blinked as he felt someone tucked his jacket. The brunette turned over to find his red head friend smiling at him.

"A present for you." Kairi handed him a small paper bag, a hint of baby blue wrapping tied with white ribbon inside it. "The others trust me to choose and I think this will be the best for present." She smiled-no correction, that's not a smile, the boy swear he saw her smirking! Yet in a blink, Kairi was giving him her sweetest smile. "Just be careful not to squeeze it." She said in a playful tone.

"Thanks." That's all Sora managed to say as he eyed his present with a soft expression. Then the cinnamon haired boy looked at his friends. "Everyone, I don't know how many thank you should I say for everything…" His friends just smiled at him.

"Just treat us something if we visit Twilight Town." Tidus teased him and everyone laughed again. If it wasn't for the train's , he wasn't sure whether they'll stop chatting.

Sora gave them all a good bye once more and stepped inside the train just on time because a moment after that the door's closed. The brunette waved at his family and friends, making sure he can't see them anymore from the window before he walked to look for a seat.

"I wonder what's inside." The brunette started to unwrapped his present in amusement. He tried to open it carefully, remembered the warning Kairi gave to him. His blue eyes widened in surprise as he finally see what's inside.

"That Kairi…" Sora grumbles as he got one hand to hid his madly blushing face. The other hand still hold at the 'present' she gave him. A star-shaped fruit could be seen from the inside of the wrapping paper with a message on top of it.

'Share it with Riku!' was written on it, below it, an art line picture of a smirking red haired girl holding a peace sign was placed.

"She really got her mind full of things to surprise and tease me.. " The brunette mumbled, wrapping the paopu fruit back before putting it inside the paper bag.

-----------------------------------

A spiky blond teen leaned against a pillar, his eyes never leave from the train station gate. He looked again to his clock and sighed. The person he was waiting for should be here anytime soon..

"Cloud!" He heard a chirped voice calling his name. Oh, well, speaking of the devil.

"Yo, Sora, how's your trip?" He greeted his younger cousin, quickly caught him when the spiky brunette almost tripped himself from running enthusiastically. "It seems that you still as clumsy as ever…"

"Am not!" Sora protested, only to be replied by a smirk. The boy quickly looked around, expecting another person who was definitely not there. "Where's Roxas?"

"He's probably hanging around with his friends. He also didn't know you'll come today." Cloud answered as he took the younger teen's baggage and started to make his way home. Sora quickly followed him, his mind still full of questions.

"He start to be active? That's good. He was usually quiet."

"Ng… there's one person who made him became like that…" Sora raised an eyebrow in question. "You'd better see it by yourself." Even though he was still curious, he decided it's better to do as his older cousin says.

"Hey, I thought you're still at Radiant Garden. Weren't you invited or something…"

"Oh, one of my classmate came from Radiant Garden, so he asked me to stay there for holiday. But I already back here a few days ago. I can't leave Roxas too long anyway." It made him got another questioning look from Sora, but they changed the topic again after the blond said, "The reason is the person who made Roxas talkative. Oh, we're here."

Sora turned his head from his cousin to see the older teen's house. Cloud shoved his key and with a sound of 'Click' the door opened. The brunette followed his cousin into the house.

"Your room will be beside Roxas' room. The one you used before, you still remember it right?" Sora nodded as his eyes looking around the living room. Everything's still the same as before. He still remembered when he came over one day, about seven years ago maybe, but then he asked to send home just a few days later because he missed Riku a lot. /_Oh, yeah, I have to ask_./

The younger teen tugged Cloud's shirt, making the emerald eyes looking at the brunette, who seemed hesitant to ask. "Um…"

"What is it, Sora?" The blond gave him a smile he rarely gave to the others to reassure him that it's okay to ask. He only smiled to his family or close friends anyway.

There was a brief silence before the spiky brunette finally got the words out of his lips. "What about Riku? You know where he live?"

Cloud frowned for a moment, trying to remember it hardly. "Riku… that silver haired one? The Riku from Destiny Island? The one you said was moving here two years ago?" He asked then, trying to get the most detailed information. Sora nodded so fast at that, making his cousin thought he could fly his own head away from the small neck.

"You know where he lives? Could you take me there, Cloud? Please?" His blue eyes were flicking with joy as he thought he would be able the person he missed most.

"Err… well, Sora, I was a freshman at Twilight High when he moved here. And when I was a somophore last year and I hardly get in touch with freshman…" The brunette's head hung down as he felt his hope to see his beloved person right away shattered into pieces, but then he lighted up when the older teen continued, "But Roxas might know something. You should asked him when he got home."

"Okay!" The young teen replied happily as hope raised again. "I'll place my things in the room then." He quickly ran upstairs, only to have his name called midway. He quickly blushed in embarrassment as he realized that his suitcase was still held by Cloud, who smiled in amusement at his cousin's antics.

-----------------------------------

The two of them were having a chat in the living room as they waited for the other family members to come home. Mr. and Mrs. Strife were out to work. Roxas was supposed to play with his gang, that's what the older blond told him.

Sora jumped in surprise when there's a sudden yell of "GO TO HELL!" and a the sound of the door slammed, followed by a 'WHAM'. Confused blue gems looking at his blond cousin-who was shaking his head helplessly as he already knew what it was all about- for explanation when another blond came into the room, a great irritation plain on his face. "Cloud! I can't take it anymore! Do something to that… SORA!" Annoyed face changed into the grateful one as blue met another blue.

"Hi Roxas, long time no see." The spiky brunette waved his hand as he let his cousin to hug him. They share some smiles and playful punches before the oldest teen shoved a plate of biscuits to them.

"So, I bet he chased you again?" Cloud asked his brother, making the young blond's face became grim again. Roxas munched the poor biscuit as hard as he could while his hand formed a fist. The brunette teen slowly moved away from his cousin as he felt it's dangerous to stay close to him.

"Yeah! That.. aargh! Just when will he cut it out! I'm sure he's.." Roxas' eyes laid on his innocent cousin as something came into his mind. "Hey.. I got an idea.." A smirk formed onto his face.

"I had a baaad feeling about this…" Sora said out loud and look at the older blond for help, who only shook his head in defeat as his brother ran upstairs. They knew, when Roxas got an idea, there's no way anyone could stop him.

-----------------------------------

A red head was groaning as he rubbed his nose. "Geez!" He just got rejected for a thousand time by a certain blond, who slammed the door mercilessly and got the older teen's face flat against it. But it's not Axel if he just gave up, that's why he was there, leaning against a wall in the corner as his favorite spot to wait the younger boy. He had vowed to himself that no matter what, he'll make Roxas to be his. The blond always playing hard to get, that made the fire-like-haired teen wanting him even more.

"So, we're doing it just like old days?" The red head perked his ear and took a peek at the door. He frowned as he tried to remember those voices, but no ideas came up into his mind. But surely it was so similar to…

"Yeah, take it easy, you know we can do it." Another one came, and he smirked as he knew that voice too well. With that, he walked silently and stopped beside the door.

A moment later, just as he thought, a blond teen younger than him walked out the door, only to have himself embraced by a pair of strong arms. The boy yelped and started to struggle, only making the red head thought he looks cuter.

"Aaw, Roxas..." He purred, brushing his cheek against the blond's hair. "I won't let you go this time…"

"Let me go you perv!" The older teen raised an eyebrow. Did his ears got bad? Roxas would never called him perv, he'll call him stupid jerk or bastard. Or is it.. he looked down at the still struggling boy and frowned. His beloved Roxas looks… different.

"Hey, you! Don't just stand there laughing! Help me!" The boy yelled as he pointed his index finger to the door's way. That's when Axel realized another teen, a spiky cinnamon-colored-haired one, who was laughing so hard that he had to clutched his stomach.

"Sorry… but I can't hold…" With that he busted into another laugh as he leaned against the wall for support. Axel look at the blond, then the brunette, and then to the blond again with a deeper frown.

"Who're you?" He asked the blond, making the younger boy stared at him with a pair of blue orbs.

"You can tell?" He asked, making the red head got even more confused. But he didn't get a chance to asked him because the boy was pulled into a protective hug by the strange brunette.

"Aw, well, it's failed just like five years ago." He said as he smiled and tighten his hug a little, only to get an innocent stare from the other boy.

"But it was Riku. So, this man also like Riku? Does that mean he…"

"No, don't say it. It's different. There's no way in hell he's serious about it."

"Then how he…"

"Would you mind telling me what's going on, Roxas?"

Two pairs of blue orbs looked at the older teen, but only one pair met with the piercing emerald eyes. "Oh, great. Well, you might be only having a better eyes than anyone." Finally the brunette pulled his hair-okay, that's a wig- revealing his spiky blond hair, even though it was not as spiky as his cousin or brother.

"But it's kinda like five years ago, but Riku didn't hug you that time." Sora said that in a teasing manner as he pulled off his own wig, making the blond glared at him. Just like five years ago, they were changing roles by exchanging outfit and wearing a wig. Actually, for this time, Roxas was hoping to see the red head's reaction when he knew that he was hugging and harassing a wrong person. But then, the fun ended because Axel found that out by himself before it even it began.

"Forget about it. Anyway, Sora, this is Axel, a weirdo." Roxas straightly said to his cousin, then he turned to Axel. "And Axel, this is my _BELOVED_ cousin, Sora." The blond smirked as he saw the older male twitched at that. Sora just stared at his cousin in disbelief, it's his first time seeing the blond like this.

"Oh, well, Sora…right?" The red head spoke as he was exchanging glares with Roxas. "Nice to meet you and let me introduced myself. I'm Axel, Roxas' no.1 fan, stalker and soon to be master or lover. Got it memorized?" The brunette raised his eyebrow and widened his eyes a bit, as though asking 'Really?', only to make the older teen grinned wider. His look alike cousin groaned loud, taking his attention. The next thing the brunette knew, he was being dragged inside the house and seeing the blond slammed the door shut, followed by a 'WHAM'… again.

"You know, Roxas?" The 16-year old blond boy looked at his cousin, who was still staring at the door, from where a groaning sound could be heard. "I don't understand what's going on... Not a bit."

* * *

A/N: Well, feel free to expect some more silly Akuroku events since I'll be pleasurably make it -evil laughs, dodged a flying keyblade from a certain blond- 

Er.. I didn't insert Riku here, you still have to wait -feels evil-

And just click the review button if you want to leave any thoughts. Thanks for reading!

Angelics-d


End file.
